


Igniting the Trap

by splendidandfleetingasabubble



Category: Basara (Anime & Manga), Sengoku Basara
Genre: (but still in enemies stage), (kind of), Consensual, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, and let's be real this fandom is too obscure for anyone to care anyway, and so is kojuro, hisahide is a SLUT and you can't change my mind, we're all sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidandfleetingasabubble/pseuds/splendidandfleetingasabubble
Summary: Takenaka-dono gave Hisahide permission to do whatever he pleases to Kojuro in the Osaka dungeons, so long as he doesn't kill him. Hisahide knows exactly what he wants, and though he is loathe to admit it, Kojuro wants it too... This is a trap that neither will be able to walk away from.The anime left us hanging here... So I decided to fill in the blanks : ) Yep : )
Relationships: Date Masamune & Katakura Kojuurou, Katakura Kojuurou/Matsunaga Hisahide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Igniting the Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta create your own content, y'know? Those Matsunaga f*ckers out there... I see you.

Hisahide let his fingers brush against Kojuro's as he handed the sword over to him. "This blade was forged three centuries ago. Such craftsmanship."

"You let the Toyotomi buy you with a sword?"

Hisahide hummed. "More or less. Though... their terms have come with some unique opportunities as well."

Kojuro held the sword up to the small beam of moonlight coming in from the window at the top of his room. "I could kill you with this right now."

"I'd like to see you try. Honestly, _Migime_ , you're far too tense. As I said before, Date-dono is alive, and he's on his way to free you. I have no doubts that he will succeed."

Kojuro set the sword down. "But the Toyotomi’s 'terms' are for you to stop him."

"Indeed." Hisahide leaned in close, very close, and flashed a smirk at Kojuro. "But once I obtain what I desire, what use is there for me to linger?"

Kojuro blinked. "You already got your fancy sword."

"Mm, but this burning desire inside me is not for the sword."

"Then what is it for?"

"It's for you." Hisahide had to resist the urge to sigh in exasperation as Kojuro's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Me?"

"Did I stutter?" he asked dryly before remembering to adjust his tone. "That night at the temple... You spoke with such conviction. I've seen how devoted you are to your lord. More than devoted, I should say."

That got a reaction. "W-What are you implying?"

"Oh, please, the way you feel about him is so transparent. Takenaka-dono is wasting his time with you. You could never betray the man you love."

Even in the pale moonlight, Hisahide could see Kojuro's face turning red. "D-Don't bring Masamune-sama into this!"

"You already have in your every waking thought. But see, you've piqued my interest, _Migime_. This devotion of yours... I want to sample it for myself."

"I will not let you bring any harm to Masamune-sama!"

"I cannot help but think you are being deliberately thick-headed. I don't give a damn about him. I want you. And I think, if you stopped being so dense and searched yourself... you would find that I can give you something that you want as well."

"And what would that be?"

Instead of answering, Hisahide cautiously moved forward and pressed his lips to Kojuro's neck. Kojuro immediately stiffened, yet he didn't back away. "Kojuro..." he murmured, letting the name roll off his tongue. "Don't deny yourself. This is your nature. Embrace it."

When Hisahide began to caress Kojuro's chest, Kojuro grabbed his wrist and roughly yanked Hisahide off of him. "What are you doing?"

"I only wish to help you."

"Wipe that wicked grin off your face and tell me what your angle is."

"Isn't it obvious? It's enjoyable for both parties, you know."

"What is?" Kojuro tried to look intimidating, but Hisahide could tell his defenses were about to crumble. 

“Why don’t you put your barely-restrained lust to good use, lest you disgrace yourself in front of your lord… I would be happy to assist.”

Kojuro stood up and pushed Hisahide away with such force, Hisahide fell on his back. “What cruel joke of yours are you playing? What grand scheme is this? Are you still after the Six Swords of Date?"

"How could I possibly be using this to get what I want? It _is_ what I want. And it's what you want too." Hisahide uprighted himself and stood up too as he brushed off his robe. "You let me kiss you, after all."

"How dare you! I- I should- should-" Kojuro couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"I have an idea as to what you should do."

"Just- Shut up!"

"No need to be ashamed of yourself. You were never the calm and collected retainer you presented yourself to be, were you? You've tried so desperately to hide who you truly are, but if I can see it, how much longer will it be before your precious Masamune sees it? Just how disdainful would he act towards you, I wonder? I-"

With a snarl, Kojuro grabbed his neck and shoved him against the wall. Hisahide could swear he could feel electricity crackling between them. "You will not speak his name ever again!"

Hisahide laughed darkly and reached a hand up to hold Kojuro's arm, daring him to tighten his grip. "In the entirety of your time in Osaka, I have been the sole person here to tell you the truth and nothing but the truth. Including this very moment. I'm offering you a chance, Kojuro. An escape. Someone you can unleash your true self upon. What do you say?" 

Kojuro's breath hitched. Hisahide knew then that he had won. Kojuro's hand loosened, and Hisahide gently pulled it away. Then, cupping Kojuro's cheeks in his hands, he planted his mouth on Kojuro's. The response he received was stronger than he expected; it was as though something inside Kojuro had snapped. He let out an earthy moan and pinned Hisahide against the wall with his body before ripping out his hair tie. Hisahide couldn't care less about however big the clump of hair was that certainly came out with the tie. All of Hisahide's attention was focused on tasting Kojuro as deeply as he could, with Kojuro's hands raking through his hair and tugging on it to angle his head for a better kiss... Kojuro's technique reeked of inexperience and repression, but gods above, did it make for a beautiful disaster. And to think, he was the center of it all! 

Holding onto Kojuro's shoulders, he ventured to hook a leg around Kojuro's waist. Kojuro looped an arm under it and pulled their bodies closer. The way they moved and writhed together felt so instinctive and organic. Hisahide had to be careful not to let any dirty talk slip out. He would save the cries of asking to be fucked hard and raw for the future when Kojuro would inevitably try to walk out of the trap they had now set for themselves. But how could he think about the future when Kojuro was with him now in one of the most intense sessions he'd had in years! Gods, the way Kojuro dug his fingers into his thigh and groped his rear... it was all he could do to suppress his moans. They were so synchronized together. Each time one broke away to catch his breath, the other would lap at the strand of saliva between their mouths, and the kisses would start all over again. 

Even so, Hisahide knew he couldn't savor Kojuro fully with kisses; he needed _all_ of him. He slipped a hand down between their bodies and palmed Kojuro's length through his pants, pleased to know that Kojuro was just as achingly hard as he was. Kojuro jerked at the touch, and Hisahide used the opportunity to switch their positions with Kojuro pinned against the wall now. Driven by deep-seated hunger, Hisahide nearly tore Kojuro's pants as he pulled them down. A deliciously wet spot had formed in Kojuro's fundoshi. Hisahide knelt to the floor and pressed his mouth against Kojuro's clothed erection.

"What-What are you doing?" Kojuro panted.

"This is what you want from me, what you need from me." 

Kojuro gulped as Hisahide continued to lap at that wet spot. "I... I..." Kojuro's utterances ceased when Hisahide freed his length from his fundoshi and kissed it. His whole body went rigid when Hisahide licked a hot stripe from its base to its head.

Hisahide glanced up at Kojuro. "Don't you want to pull on my hair?" he whispered. Kojuro looked paralyzed and almost fearful of his urges, a far cry from their vicious makeout a mere minute ago. Was it possible that Kojuro had never done this with anyone before? "Here..." Hisahide took one of Kojuro's hands in his and guided it to his hair. Kojuro threaded his fingers in the silken black strands.

No sooner had he secured his grip than Hisahide than Hisahide put his mouth around his shaft. "M-Matsunaga!" Kojuro gasped. Hearing Kojuro say his name in such a gravelly voice sent a shiver down Hisahide's spine. He delicately placed his hands on Kojuro's thighs and took him in further and further until he could feel Kojuro twitching in his throat. When he began bobbing his head up and down, moan after moan slipped from Kojuro's mouth. Kojuro was so very big... Hisahide lifted a hand off of Kojuro and brought it to his rear so he could finger himself in anticipation. Kojuro’s grasp may have been painfully taut in his hair, but Hisahide would smile if he could. He was overjoyed to perform something that was new for Kojuro, especially something he had become particularly skilled at. 

Gradually, Kojuro regained enough control of himself to slowly thrust his hips. The caution was appreciated, but Hisahide could take much more than this. He squeezed Kojuro's thigh to encourage him to go further. "Do you mean...?"

Hisahide shot him a look that said _Do you really think I can talk right now?_

Feeling more confident, Kojuro started thrusting in earnest. To be gagged, choked, suffocated with tears forming in the corners of his eyes... It was exhilarating for Hisahide. And it must have been for Kojuro too; he had to cover his mouth to stifle his noises as he fucked Hisahide’s throat. It wouldn't be much longer now. Kojuro’s posture was already wobbling back and forth. After a big heave, Kojuro shuddered and his hips convulsed. An exquisitely warm stream trickled down inside Hisahide… a sensation he would treasure forever. 

Still trembling, Kojuro managed to extricate himself from Hisahide. A string of semen connected the tip of his length with Hisahide's mouth. Hisahide caught it with his finger and licked it provocatively. Kojuro gaped at the sight.

"Mm, Kojuro..." Hisahide moaned, still pumping his fingers inside himself and still eager for the main event. He couldn't stop the words from falling out of his mouth. "Gods, I can't wait to be fucked by _that_..."

He was right before: the dirty talk was too much. Kojuro's eyes went wide suddenly, and, reeling in disgust, he kicked Hisahide away. "What the hell was I thinking? What the- What the hell did you do to me! Get out! Get out right now!" he shouted as he hoisted up his fundoshi and pants.

"Kojuro-"

"Don't say my name. Do you understand me? If you come here again, I will beat that sneer off your face!" Kojuro grabbed his robe, dragged him to the room's entrance, and cast him outside. Hisahide collided into the wall and slumped to the ground. "And take your stupid fucking sword with you!" Kojuro threw the blade at him. It might have struck him if Kotaro hadn't appeared from nowhere to catch it. 

Hisahide laid there unmoving for a minute, chiding himself for ruining things when they were going so well. But even with the unpleasant way things ended, the encounter with Kojuro was worth it, and he was certain they would repeat it soon. If only he weren't still agonizingly hard... "Fuuma," he muttered. "Could I interest you in a proposition?"  
Kotaro simply dropped the sword and indignantly crossed his arms.

Hisahide chuckled. "Very well, then. Please help me to my quarters, at least. I have urgent business to take care of."

**Author's Note:**

> They definitely fuck a lot after this, don't worry. May or may not add more chapters... Good luck to everyone here.


End file.
